Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to media applications, and in particular to presenting context-relevant supplemental content in a media player.
Background of the Invention
Television and other media content are increasingly finding a home on new devices. For example, television programming is no longer found solely on the television. Through computer networks, as well as other delivery mechanisms, media content can be consumed on electronic devices, such as personal computers and cellular phones.
Media content is often provided with supplemental content to the users (e.g., viewers, consumers) of the media content. This supplemental content can generate income for the content provider (e.g., advertising revenue for providing advertisements in television programs) and/or provide additional information to the users (e.g. display news scrollbar on top of a television program). However, the supplemental content provided generally is not relevant to the context of the particular user consuming the particular media content (e.g., the content of the media content, the user's preference, etc.), and therefore not of much interest to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to select context-relevant supplemental content for media content and present the supplemental content to users of the media content.